SAFF: List of Characters
Throughout the course of Story Arc Forum Fight, many characters have been introduced into the game, or Story. Since the story is very diverse, and there are 10 threads made, there are many characters in the story. Here is the list of characters in Story Arc Forum Fight. Community-wide characters These are groups of characters that anyone in the Story Arc community can edit. * The Creators: Powerful entities that created the Story Arc Multiverse. There are 21 of them, which is half the reason why the number "42" is the meaning of life, the universe, and everything. Click the link to read more about them. * Anti-Creators: A race of entities that destroy the works of the Creators, their original universe and other universes. There are 66 Anti-Creators, which is part of the reason why "666" is the number of the Beast. Click the link to read more about them. Scientedfic's Characters Scientedfic's Notes: They are all separate entities. Don't mistake them. Heroes Main Characters * Scientedfic, the Versatile Warrior'':' The first participant of the whole story, and the base to how it all began. He possesses the All-any Sword, the All-any Shield, and the Stellar Star, which allows him to defend, attack, and do anything in any way. His limitation is his imagination. '''Current Location: Dead' ** Scientedfic, the Dark Warrior: 'Another version of Scientedfic, except linked to Darkness. He is much more ruthless in battles, and is not as afraid to take the field advantage. He posses the Dark Star instead of the Stellar Star. * '????? ???: '''??? * '''Mister, the Introverted Necromancer: Mister is Scientedfic's best friend, raised from the dead (aka Purgatory). His true powers have yet to be revealed, though he can do a lot of things with his mind, indicating magic of some sort.' Current Location: Unknown' * Sci, the Scouting Robot: '''Sci is the Robot of Scientedfic, but Scientedfic regards him as a friend. He mainly sets out to scout through many ways possible, including time traveling, dimension trespassing, and more. He is strong enough to have defeated Darkseid before. '''Current Location: Unknown * Constantine, the Protecting Angel: Constantine is the angel sent to protect people, mostly children, until they can either fend for themselves or they find a better human protector. They are mostly light-based, and is now currently protecting ???. Current Location: Unknown Protagonists * ??????: ??? * ???? ?? ??? ????: '''??? * '''Carl, the Psychopathic Llama: Carl is a psychopathic, hand-loving llama who thirsts for blood and hands. He is accompanied by Paul at all times. * King Dice: '''King Dice is a sleazy, cheating, no-good casino manager who was kicked out by the Devil after his defeat at the hands of Cuphead. * '''A-9999: '''A tootin' killing robot who was among the first line of robots created to purge all lifeform. After his defection, all the other lines in the A-section were destroyed, and the G-series took their place. A-9999 likes to speak like a spokesman in a radio. * '''Touhou Cast: Will provide more stuff * Mr. Chicken: A chicken that also functions as a consistently respawning bomb. Also hates Snuffles because his ancestors ate Mr. Chicken's family. Antagonists * ???????? ??????: ??? * ???????: ??? * Fantasy: '''A three-headed entity that derives from what Scientedfic never believed. They are intent on ruining the universe and reality itself by become existent. ''Current Location: REKT! ** Lanius: A curt, rush-talking entity that deals severely with those that cross his path. He bears a lot of personality resemblance to Lucius Malfoy. He is also very impatient and rushing, willing to do things as quick as possible. ** Malus: The leader of the group, and the most mature and patient of all of them. He is very level-headed, and is the one who plans all the events. He represents Voldemort and Darkiplier in many ways. ** Nox: An insane entity, N is the responsible one for all the terrors of the world, as well as the majority of the Fantasy attacks. He bears a lot of resemblance to Bellatrix Lestrange in personality. * Hulga: '''A huge woman who often gets compared to Cala Maria, to her displeasure. She can unfold serious damage against anyone. She is currently in love with Erebus (right?). ''Current Location: REKT'' by Necrozma! Oiniteoderfla12's Characters '''Oinite's Notes: ''If a name has been italicized, they are inactive, dead, in LimboV2, not in that form, and/or not with one of the Party Members.'' Heroes Team Oinite= *'Oinite, the Master of Hellven:' Oiniteoderfla12's main character. This stickman wields the Icycle, an powerful icicle used as a weapon and other weapons he uses less. Current Location: 'Hansha. *'Oderfla, the Master Leader of the Sticknights: 'Oinite's brother. He is the master leader of the Sticknights, a group of stickmen dedicated to defending Hellven. After Oinite got killed by Limbo and Glichart, Oderfla temporarilly took over for him. '''Current Location: '''Hansha. *'Chrono, the Leader of Chromatica: 'A friend of Oinite and the only "Olliverse Character" so far to be a ''Homo Sapiens. He originally lead Chromatica before filling in the role for Oderfla. '''Current Location: Hansha. **''Anti-Chrono, the Lord of Time'': 'A more corrupt and darker version of Chrono. He serves the Darkness, an unknown group who has corrupted him once. *'Beta, the Transparent Stickman/the First Leader of Hellven: 'Beta is a transparent stickman. After being assisted by Oinite to kill the Creator, he joins Oinite with his party to defeat Alpha. '''Current Location: '''Hansha. *'Red, the Red Stickman: '''I know, weird title, right? Anyways, Red is Oinite's assistant and the main leader of the Council. She posseses fire abilities, such as the '''Flames that Matter. Current Location: '''Hansha. |-|The Council of Hellven= *Solar, the Orange Stickman: 'Solar posseses celestial abilities, so she can control the sun, other stars (including the scientifically weird ones) and black holes. '''Current Location: '''LIMBOv2. *Electro, the Yellow Stickman: ''Electro posseses electric abilities, allowing manipulation of lightning and electrical currents. Current Location: '''LIMBOv2. *Nature, the Green Stickman: 'Also known as Mother Nature (as she is the first stickman to bring life to Hellven), she can control all life forms, including plants, complex organisms and even alien life. '''Current Location: '''LIMBOv2. *Aqua, the Blue Stickman: ''Aqua can controll water. That's it. Current Location: '''LIMBOv2. *Violet, the Purple Stickman: 'Violet is a different member of the Council. Rather than possesing natural-things powers, they posses weapon abilities, so they can summon weapons and manipulate them. '''Current Location: '''LIMBOv2. *And forget Black and White, I'm too lazy to do both of them. |-|The Leaders of the Sticknights= *Silva, the Grey Stickman: ''Silva can control any metal on the Periodic Table, except for Mercury. Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. *Terra, the Brown Stickman: 'Terra can control not just the Earth, but other Terrestrial Objects, such as moons, planets and asteroids. '''Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. *Pinkie, the Pink Stickman: ''No, not Pinkie Pie. Okay, maybe Pinkie Pie. For some reason, she is part of the Sticknights because she likes parties. Unsurprisingly, she has the power to make parties. Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. *Thermo, the Magenta Stickman: 'Thermo has the ability to manipulate temperature, as well as Mercury. As an addon, they can take part of a soul in the form of Mercuric Souls. '''Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. *Another one where their name I forgot. Neutrals *Limbo and Glichart: ''Reformed Villains who take care of anyone who comes into LIMBOV2. They originally killed the Sticknights and the Council, manipulating them to become villains themselves. Current Location: 'LIMBOV2. Villains *'Alfred Tinio, the Serial Murderer (01N173/011Y): 'An evil (and genocidal) version of Oinite. He has once been banished by Beta into his Void Prison, but got out and tried to join the '''Three Bad Guys '(Daniel Topala, Demon Guardian, Herobrine). He was rejected and went back to his Void. After a couple of rounds, he has been recruited by TimewornKaiju to join his team of villains. '''Current Location: '''Hansha. *Bahamut, the Nemesis Beast (The Beast): 'Bahamut is a monster from the Geometry Dash level "'Nemesis'" by FunnyGame and Galzo, but is merged with The Beast from the Geometry Dash level "'Beast Slayer'" by DT Mark. Bahamut's merging with the Beast is caused by TimewornKaiju, and has recruited him since. (I don't know what else to put here, soo...) '''Current Location: '''LIMBOv2. Planned Characters * 'Adobe the Ultima, God of the Olliverse: ̶̖͓̯͕̌̌Ŗ̶͍̎͜E̴͇͆D̵̙̟̜̾̉̕Ǎ̶̭͗C̵̺̱̩̜̒Ť̷̨͇̔Ḙ̶̡͙̒͒́ͅD̵̷̙͈̮̩̙̞̔́͛̓͛́͝͝' Psychomaniac14's Characters ''All characters listed here have been discontinued. Ignore that. While Psy may be banned from contributing to SAFF, other people use his characters Psy, did you... really base Zuika on your girlfriend? -SnufflesTheDog no I don't have one -Psychomaniac14 thats sad -o i don't really care tbh -Psychomaniac14 * Psy: A god who's job is to protect the infiverse from evil. His true name is unknown, but Psychomaniac14 is his online username, so that's just what everyone calls him, except they call him Psy because that's easier and faster to say. Check the page on him for more information. ** His location of residence is The Palace of Sirius, but he occasionally goes to the 9th dimension for unknown reasons * Cytus: An angel who has been with Psy for millions of years. Her job is to help him with protecting the infiverse from evil, and she has a second job as the President of Sirius A. She was appointed her main job by the Council of Gods, who run Heaven. Her main weapon is the Soundkiller, a weapon that looks like a megaphone, but when the trigger is pressed, it creates a 500 decibel soundwave (for comparison, the loudest sound ever recorded was the Krakatoa eruption, which was 316 decibels) ** Her location of residence is The Palace of Sirius, but officially, her location of residence is Heaven * (CLASSIFIED) 404 found's Character(s) Note: the same character may have different personalities within depends on the story. Heroes * The Grand Admiral: totally not stolen from Star Wars. The main character. commander of the Imperial Fleet of the Empire. His consciousness exists as part-AI and usually inhabits a mechanical core protected by a suit of armor. A powerful Force user, as proven by lightsaber duels and Force Lightning. Refer to the Random Forum Fight for more info. Current Location: on Hansha. Enemies * The Clown: Origin unknown. Corrupted by the Improbability Drive a long time ago and is now a zombie clown with SCP-682 powers and a near unbreakable road sign. Constantly tries to fight the Grand Admiral over the Drive or the Scranton Reality Bender. all attempts failed. Current Location: somewhere in Furnace, plotting with Darth Jar Jar, Royal Giant, and the Warden. Unknown * REDACTED: File classified. Please see the Order 66 file and Total Containment Breach file for reference. Planned to be released on Furnace. She (yes, she) will appear in Furnace as a side story. Current Location: somewhere in Furnace, under containment. Alpha654's Characters Main Characters * Alpha: '''The villain of the two split personalities. Alpha is skilled with magic, has a high rank in the Royal Empire, and owns the Abomination Factory. His text is always purple, referencing Super Paper Mario's void. * '''Omega: '''The hero of the two split personalities. Omega is the leader of Project ONE, but still happens to be weaker than Alpha. His text is always orange. '''Other Important Characters * Herobrine: '''The most infamous Minecraft legend. He's a major antagonist in many adventures involving Minecraft, so of course he appears in Story Arc. * '''Daniel Topala: Originally from the forum game "Geometry Dash vs. GD Wiki", Daniel Topala is an evil clone of RobTop. His main goal is to destroy Geometry Dash, as well as other universes. * Demon Guardian: '''After finally being freed from his prison, the Demon Guardian set out to destroy Geometry Dash as well as all other universes he could find. Main Page SnufflesTheDog's Characters Heroes * '''Snuffles: '''An Anthropomorphic Dog, and an oddity amoung the group. In previous rounds, Snuffles was an extremely powerful member of the group, with elemental forms and MLG Formula being his bread and butter, but once the '''Elemental Surge was taken from him, he was left nigh-powerless. The only power that Snuffles currently possesses is the ability to teleport occasionally, which isn't super useful in a world with sentient robots and kitsunes. He does, however, possess the Giz-X Hypercannon, an ancient and mysterious cannon. Unfortunately, it's out of power. Current Location: Unknown. Neutral * The Phantom Dragon: A Red Dragon wannabe without any of the actual Red Dragon's hatred, viciousness or eternalness. He's more of a nuisance than anything else. Villains * Virituous and Synarch'': ' A pair of misshapen captors working with the Demon Guardian and, by extension, TimewornKaiju, to gain the three keys to the Cataclysm Machine. Virituous (Captor 1) is a cold, calculating freak with dual horns, a robot arm and a metal jaw, whist Synarch (Captor 2) is insane with an exposed brain, a hunched posture and a nightmare grin on him at all times. Coincidence? Well, yes, actually. 'Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. * G-1000: '''A robot of mysterious origin, said to be linked to A-999. G-1000 is insanely powerful, even when he is severely weakened, able to proficiantly use his in-built Gear Gun to shoot down enemies that get in his way. He's not exactly a hero nor a villain himself, but he's currently posessed with Project: Binary, meaining that he's kinda evil right now. ''Current Location: on Planet Hansha. * Squad T-0: '''A group of especially trained assassins tied to '''The Canid Association, owned by Mastiff Tremor. The members are as follows: ** Commander Alpha: '''A bulldog male, and the leader of the group. A veteran Canid Association Commander. ** '''Agent Beta: '''A human female, and the primary tracker of the group. Discovered at a young age as a young "Puppy", Beta was raised by The Canid Association as a soldier. ** '''Agent Gamma: '''A Doberman male, and the primary sniper of the group. Hired personally by Squad T-0 Commander Alpha for his sniping skills after the previous Agent Gamma was killed in a showdown. ** '''Agent Delta: '''Species unknown, gender unknown, the primary spy of the group. Type: Sparky's characters Heroes * Lilac's brother >:D -Snuffles '''Sparky: 404's most loyal friend and subordinate in SAFF, and an example of the rare water dragon species. Currently the only known water dragon in SAFF. Has a purple head and body and prefers blue and yellow clothes. Has a blue raindrop-shaped headset on his ears that work as hearing aids. Has two purple horns, dark purple hair, and two long dark purple hair strands that can be used as weapons. Being a full water dragon, Sparky needs a life support system at all times to keep his water supply going, among other things. This life support system takes the form of armor and a mask which resemble a (different species of) dragon-bird-fish thing with a weird mask. It has been plated in chrome, which makes it silver, and can be removed.' ''Nobody but 404 found, Fillygroove, and Sparky know this, however, and everyone else sees and knows Sparky as only that suit of armor and the mask. 'He also has a more-than-psychic link with Fillygroove - again, only Sparky, Filly, and 404 know this. This link means that weirdness happens between the two, such as them sharing all of their knowledge without actually having to tell each other or one getting injured and the other one getting injured in the same place for no apparent reason. '''Current Location:' Trying to manage things with 404 found on the Fleet. *Fillygroove: A creature made of light that chooses to be an orange cat with wings. She has the aforementioned link with Sparky, so if her eyes are weird or she seems to be staring/talking at something invisible, chances are they're interacting through this. Her abilities are currently unkwown, though she seems to be able to use the properties of light. Neutral *'TESTBED series:' The TESTBED series is a series of robots programmed to carry out tasks. Despite being fully functional, they don't actually do anything by themselves. A CD or USB or other form of device that can contain code must be inserted in a TESTBED, and the TESTBED itself must be powered on for it to actually do anything. They're known as TESTBEDs because they are, essentially, testing devices for new procedures, software or other. Unfortunately, this means that any villain who can code and gets their hands on a TESTBED can use it for their own evil purposes. ** TESTBED-01: Small and sleek. Moves fast and has a single Rail gun, but is very fragile. An assassin. Also has a grav-linked jet booster. Looks like E-102 Gamma. ** TESTBED-02: Small and sleek as well. Moves fast and also has a grav-linked jet booster. Fragile and equipped with rocket launchers. Looks like E-101 Beta. ** TESTBED-03: Basically a Mini P.E.K.K.A. ** TESTBED-04: Basically a P.E.K.K.A. ** TESTBED-05: A modified BB unit with a small helicopter rotor attached to its head. Has many tools and weapons, and also has a grabber and a simple turret at all times. ** TESTBED-06: A modified R-unit. Is a protocol droid and an astromech droid in one. ** TESTBED-07: A''' big four legged robot with a big sphere and a somewhat big head which looks like it was taken straight off of BB-8, recolored, and made bigger. It has many large weapons, such as a wrecking ball, and is used for heavy-scale operations. Its head can open up to reveal a cockpit which is big enough to fit an average entity. It's about the size of an average hell dragon. ** TESTBED-08: A modified X-Wing which can follow instructions independently. ** TESTBED-09: A robot which resembles an average Red Dragon (the lesser type like Smaug), but colored silver. Its size is in between the sizes of a water and a hell dragon. Villains * 'Necrozma: '''A flying set of misshapen black armor from ''Pokemon. Not much is known about it. It was first found in Alpha's tower, behaves like a ninja, and has a HUGE appetite for light of all kinds. Current Location': ''Dead. TimewornKaiju's Characters Villains * TimewornKaiju: A Hell Dragon and evil Creator. He is the only known one of his species in SAFF and is called "The Red Dragon". He was the one who turned against most of his fellow creators with the Cataclysm Machine, and locked them away. As a Creator, he can create anything out of thin air. The Machine is his most powerful creation. * THORIUM: Named after a Terraria mod named Thorium Mod. It's the Operating System of the Cataclysm Machine. It uses the Machine's reality-warping ability to adapt against anything that successfully attacks the Machine, such as turning the Machine into a cloud of nanomachines in order to appear disintegrated. xXPhoenix888's Characters * Phoenix: '''Phoenix is named after his creator, xXPhoenix888. He is a 14 year old male teenager with somewhat supernatural abilities (that have not been revealed). Phoenix owns one of the strongest blades in his realm, called the Blade of Justice, which is a reference to the extreme demon level Blade of Justice. The Blade is of a blue tint and sparks electricity, and has a golden handle. Phoenix says that most of his powers are from him acquiring the blade, being able to fly using the blade as a somewhat broomstick. Phoenix also is very attached to his creator, xXPhoenix888. * '''xXPhoenix888: '''Named after myself, which is technically the creator of my oc, Phoenix. xXPhoenix888 is the one who made Phoenix, and was the one who treated Phoenix with the best care, as he was his first creation. However, xXPhoenix888 was captured and sent to the planet Carcerem, leaving Phoenix to defend for himself. Now, Phoenix longs to see his creator. Being a creator, xXPhoenix888 is able to create anyone and anything, although he doesn't create many OCs. Brown Eevee's Characters * '''The Covenant: The Covenant is a monumental fleet roaming space for people to kill. The Covenant involves a massive number of vehicles such as: Banshees, Phantoms, CSO Supercarriers, CSO Heavy Class Destroyers, Heavy Class Destroyers, CSO Capital Destroyers, CSO Capitalcarriers & etc. When faced with The Covenant, The Covenant takes anyone as foe. All Hail The Covenant & ALL HAIL HEADER GEMINI! EndermanR169's Characters * Pixelcat: A pixelated cat that wields the Pixel Pearl, a pearlescent device which can preform many things. He has multiple relatives, including Endercat, Realisticcat, Heavenlycat, and 16bitcat. He is also a descendant of Adobe partially. Alignment: 43 68 61 6f 74 69 63 20 45 76 69 6c SOLVED * tl vbgg elqroky rtl vkoge tlq xkhbja cko yks yks ilrrlo osj * The key is Bolded Eternulli's Characters * Finite: A young hybrid demon-cyborg. He resembles a black dragon, minus the wings. Although he's considered a cyborg he is mostly natural flesh. His biotic parts are made from golden copper, such as his left hand and arm up to the elbow, both of his short horns and the right side of his face, curving around his eyes and stopping at the midway mark like a mask. He has two electric whips(oddly steampunk themed), although he's usually only using one since his right hand is weak. ** Carmen: '''Finite's faithful companion, she is a rather large, extremely intelligent robotic bird which resembles a hummingbird. She was given to Finite as a gift in his homeland. Although she is seen as a support, she is independent and perfectly capable of surviving on her own without her owner. Although she doesn't have any powers(except for the ability to instantly teleport to her owner if he is in danger), she can stab with her beak and talons, and she can let out an ear-splitting shriek capable of breaking glass and stunning enemies and allies alike. Some of her feathers are detachable and extremely sharp, allowing her to throw them like knifes. They are magnetic and will return to her if she recalls them. She is also a remarkable flier and extremely agile. * '''Lucidia: TBA Non-Story Arc Characters This section is for Characters that are not created by any of the players of SAFF. * Team Fortress 2: ''This name is for all of the main TF2 Characters, including, but not all, the RED Medic, the BLU Engineer, Miss Pauling and Saxton Hale. ** '''Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. ** '''Introduced By: '''Oiniteoderfla12. *''The Yatagarasu: A crow with three legs. The Yatagarasu is based on the level with the same name by Manix (and Riot/Surv/TrusTa+GeoStorm). ** Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. ** '''Introduced By: '''Oiniteoderfla12. *The Hydragaryu:' A dragon with three legs and heads. Just like the Yatagarasu, the Hydragaryu is based on the level with the same name by Manix. ** '''Current Location: '''LIMBOV2 ** '''Introduced By: '''Oiniteoderfla12. * 'Necrozma: A flying set of misshapen black armor from Pokemon. 'Not much is known about it. It was first found in Alpha's tower, behaves like a ninja, and has a HUGE appetite for light of all kinds. ' ** '''Current Location: REKT! Rekt by: Sweg Dragon, TimewornKaiju. ** Introduced By: '''Type: Sparky. * ''Lord Brevon:'' A particularly sadistic galactic conqueror. ** '''Current Location: In space, heading towards Earth-666... ** '''Introduced By: '''SnufflesTheDog. Category:Story Arc Forum Fight